Getting the Girl
by BikoNeko
Summary: Vincent is having troubles with a woman and who else to turn to but Cid, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Barret, Red XII and...*gasp* Cloud?


Getting the Girl  
  
by BikoNeko/PokeSqrt  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 and all its characters do not  
  
belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is my first FF7 fic ever. It's a  
  
Vincent Valentine and Tifa Lockhart fic. I just love them as  
  
a couple and I decided to write this lil' fic. It's a strange  
  
fic but that's what I like so there. I don't remember every  
  
single detail of the game so if you find anything that doesn't  
  
make sense, don't complain. It might be out of character so  
  
I've warned you... Oh, and I'm gonna warn you about Cid.  
  
I'm not even gonna talk about the language. If Cid's there,  
  
you know what to expect. I just hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART 1 I'll Help You Get Her, Vincent: Cid's Try  
  
  
  
"Hey, Vinny-boy," Cid said, "C'mere and see this."  
  
Vincent hesitated for a moment and then approached Cid.  
  
"..." He looked at the magazine in Cid's hands and backed  
  
away. "What in the world is wrong with you?! You have  
  
Shera!!!"  
  
Cid laughed maniacally. "So what?"  
  
Vincent stared at him exasperatedly. Every time Shera  
  
was out, Cid would go and read his magazines. And  
  
sometimes, he would go and try to get him to look at  
  
them.  
  
Vincent sighed. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to get  
  
involved with you and your strangeness."  
  
"You're really boring, ya know that? C'mon, if you're  
  
gonna be living with me then the least you could do is go  
  
and be a fun guy! Don't you go and get drunk? Don't you  
  
go and look at girls? Don't you go and smoke? Don't you  
  
go and do anything but be a sad, boring guy???!!!"  
  
Vincent just stared at him. Why did he even go and  
  
bother talking to Cid? He was just a strange pilot who  
  
was constantly trying to make him the same. Living  
  
under the same roof as him was definitely a pain. But  
  
what choice did he have? Yuffie was traveling all the  
  
time, Barret was busy enough trying to take care of  
  
himself and Marlene... How about Cloud and Tifa? Cloud  
  
and Tifa... Why would they want him? He would just be  
  
a burden to them. It was obvious they would end up  
  
together. He didn't want to interfere with their budding  
  
relationship.  
  
Cid and Shera were the only ones he could go to. He  
  
considered going back to the Shinra Mansion but he just  
  
couldn't. He decided to go back when he was ready but  
  
it wasn't time yet. Cid and Shera had insisted on him  
  
staying with them countless times. It sounded like a good  
  
idea at first but then Cid started bothering him. It was  
  
really getting annoying. Red XIII? Maybe. Yes. Maybe he  
  
could go with Red XIII. Later on. But now, he really  
  
needed a break from Cid.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath," Vincent declared as he  
  
walked away.  
  
"Wait!!!" Cid called out. "Let's have some beer first!!!"  
  
Vincent ignored him and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo, Vin," Cid called out as he peeked into Vincent's  
  
room. 'Cheh. Must still be taking a bath.'  
  
He spotted Vincent's clothes on a chair. But something  
  
else caught him eye... It was Vincent's weapon, Death  
  
Penalty.  
  
'What do we have here?' Cid thought devilishly. He  
  
looked around. 'Vincent's not here... What he doesn't  
  
know can't hurt him...'  
  
He put on Vincent's cape and took his gun. 'Looks  
  
better up close.'  
  
He pointed the gun at the door. "Ha ha ha! I am  
  
Vincent, the most boring guy in the world! HA HA!!!"  
  
He examined the gun. 'Hmm... Wonder how this thing  
  
works...'  
  
He put his finger on the trigger. 'I wonder...'  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cid yelled as he accidentally pulled  
  
the trigger and missed Vincent's head by a mere  
  
millimeter.  
  
Vincent stared down at Cid in surprise with a towel  
  
in his dark, wet hair. Cid stared back with a look of  
  
pure terror in his baby blue eyes.  
  
"V-V-V-Vincent..." Cid stuttered. "I-I-I-I-I..."  
  
"What," Vincent began, "what were you doing with my  
  
gun?"  
  
Cid gulped. He quickly took off Vincent's cape and stood  
  
up. "I-I didn't do nothing!!!"  
  
Vincent stared at him blankly before picking up his  
  
cape and took his gun from Cid's trembling hand. Cid  
  
watched, still in terror, as Vincent finished drying his hair  
  
and got into his bed.  
  
"I'm going to sleep," Vincent said. "Do you mind turning  
  
off the light before you go?"  
  
Cid gulped. "S-S-S-Sure..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Vincent," Shera greeted. Vincent nodded  
  
in response. Cid obviously was still terrified of what Vincent  
  
might do to him. The pilot just sat there, silent.  
  
Shera finished washing the dishes and wiped her hands.  
  
"I'll be going out for a while. You can just help yourself to  
  
breakfast if you'd like, Vincent."  
  
She ruffled Cid's hair. "I'll see you later," she said as she  
  
walked out the door.  
  
The look on Cid's face was more terrified than ever. Vincent  
  
stared at him blankly.  
  
"..."  
  
"... *gulp*"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"What were you doing with my gun last night?"  
  
"UWAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Cid had fallen off his chair. He glanced back up at Vincent  
  
and got up. "I-I didn't do nothing!!!"  
  
"You almost killed me."  
  
"O...kay... But I didn't do nothing!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
Cid gulped. "Well..." he began, "how 'bout this? I help you  
  
get Tifa and you don't go and kill me."  
  
Vincent backed away in surprise. "Wh-What are you talking  
  
about?!"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. You're in love with Tifa."  
  
Vincent turned away. "You're probably drunk again."  
  
"I know how you can get it on with her..."  
  
Vincent started to walk away. Cid followed him.  
  
"This plan is foolproof," Cid said. "Guaranteed that she'll  
  
be in your bed in no time!"  
  
"..."  
  
"C'mon! I ain't gonna tell no one!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Would you rather have that bastard have her?!"  
  
Vincent stopped. "Cloud?"  
  
"Yep. You don't know what horrible things he's gonna do to  
  
her!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"You can't let her be treated like that! Especially when she's  
  
in love with you!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I ain't talking shit, Vincent! She's really into you!"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Well...I, uh... I just do! So you want my help or not?  
  
You just gonna let that son of a bitch get her? Think about it,  
  
Vinny-boy! This is for your own good and hers!"  
  
"W-Well...if it's for her own good...if that'll make her happy..."  
  
"Atta boy! Here's what you gotta do..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to stay with Vincent for the night,"  
  
Shera told Tifa. "There are two beds there and I'm sure Vincent  
  
won't mind, would you, Vincent?"  
  
Vincent just shook his head in response. Actually, he was  
  
quite glad that one of the most beautiful women he had ever  
  
met was to stay in the same room as him for one night. Not like  
  
he enjoyed it that much, but is was quite flattering.  
  
"I really appreciate it," Tifa said, flashing one of her famous  
  
smiles. "Especially on such short notice."  
  
"And you, Cloud," Shera said, "You can sleep in Cid's bed."  
  
"WHAT???!!!" Cid exclaimed. Shera shot him an evil glare. He  
  
cleared his throat. "Uh...uh, I meant to say, 'Sure!!! That'd be  
  
great!!!' Uh...uh...ehehe..."  
  
Tifa stifled a yawn. "It's getting pretty late. I think I'll go  
  
take a shower and then go to bed. Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure," Shera said. "Go ahead. I think we should all go to  
  
bed now."  
  
"That doesn't sound half bad," Cloud said. He, Shera and  
  
Tifa stood up and left the room.  
  
"Okay, Vin," Cid said, "You know what to do?"  
  
Vincent nodded. The two men stood up and headed for  
  
their rooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh!" Tifa gasped as she entered the room. Vincent looked  
  
up then turned away when he saw that only a towel was  
  
covering her bare body.  
  
"I didn't realize that you were going to be here," Tifa  
  
said as a blush crept up her cheeks. "If I had known, I  
  
would've changed in the bathroom. I-I'll just get my clothes."  
  
Tifa gathered her clothes and left. As soon as she was out,  
  
Vincent opened the side table drawer and took out a bottle  
  
of the liquid Cid had given him.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Just give this to her and she'll go for you," Cid said. "Nothing  
  
can stop you from getting her."  
  
He handed Vincent a bottle.  
  
"What is this?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Oh, just a lil' this and that..."  
  
"It looks like some sort of liquor."  
  
"Uh...well... Oh, who cares?! It works damn well! Liquor  
  
or not!"  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Vincent looked at the bottle in his hand. 'Do I really  
  
want to get her this way?'  
  
"Hi again, Vincent," Tifa greeted as she came in again. She  
  
had a brush in her hand. She stood in front of the mirror  
  
and brushed her long, chocolate colored locks. Vincent  
  
found himself unable to stop staring at her. She stopped  
  
and turned around. "You okay?"  
  
Vincent nodded in reply. She smiled and set the brush  
  
down on a table.  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I sleep too early or whatever,"  
  
she said, "but I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Lately,  
  
it's been so hard to fall asleep. It's just that...Cloud..." She  
  
shook her head. "No. No, it's nothing. Nothing you would like  
  
to hear, at least."  
  
"If you do not wish to talk about it, I can understand."  
  
"N-No. No, it's nothing important."  
  
"If you'd like..." He held up the bottle. "I-If you'd like, I  
  
could let you have some of this...sleeping aid..."  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"It helps you get to sleep quickly. It works well."  
  
"Um...sure, why not?"  
  
Vincent poured some of the liquid into a glass and handed it  
  
to Tifa. Tifa gladly accepted it and she drank it.  
  
"I shall let you rest," Vincent said a few moments later when  
  
he didn't see any change. He headed towards the door but  
  
then was pulled back in and thrown onto his bed by Tifa.  
  
She looked down at him lustfully. Vincent stared at her in  
  
shock but as Tifa leaned in closer to him, his face got warmer.  
  
Tifa cupped Vincent's face as she leaned in closer and  
  
closer. Vincent's breathing increased its pace as Tifa's chest  
  
pressed against his. Their lips were dangerously close and  
  
the distance between them was getting smaller and smaller.  
  
Tifa closed her eyes as their lips were almost touching. Vincent  
  
stared at her, waiting for what would happen. Closer, closer...  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Vincent looked down as Tifa lay beside him sleeping.  
  
"That bastard..." Vincent whispered to himself. "He didn't  
  
realize it worked 'damn well' as a sleeping potion... I'm going  
  
to kill him."  
  
He watched Tifa sleeping. She looked so peaceful. Like an  
  
angel...  
  
"I'll kill him later..."  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Looks like Cid isn't much help to Vincent! Maybe a girl  
  
would know more...  
  
The next chapter: I'll Help You Get Her, Vincent: Yuffie's Try 


End file.
